Les apparences ne sont parfois que des apparences
by lyssa740
Summary: Après l'épisode du Ministère Harry doit être mis en sécurité chez ... Severus Rogue qui ne vit pas ermite mais avec sa jeune épouse et leur petite fille ...
1. Prologue

**Prologue : Porter secours**

Le dernier jour de l'année scolaire arrivait enfin.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se demandait par contre ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire durant les vacances scolaires. Les combats avaient été épiques au Ministère de la Magie et les événements devenaient plus sombres chaque jour, les premiers combats avaient eu lieu et la guerre allait commencer. Les examens avaient été annulés. Les temps n'étaient pas sûrs et Harry Potter n'était pas en sécurité en dehors de Poudlard. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que Harry et ses deux amis Hermione et Ron avaient été convoqués par le Directeur de l'école, le Professeur Dumbledore.

Ils firent la route à travers le château d'un pas inquiet vers le bureau du Directeur. Arrivés devant le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore Harry leva le bras pour frapper à la porte mais celle-ci s'ouvrit accompagnée d'un « Entrez » prononcé par le professeur d'une voix forte et distincte.

Les trois élèves entrèrent et s'assirent sur les trois chaises disposées devant le bureau du Directeur.

« Jeunes gens bonjour à vous, commença le professeur. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir ». Ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi pétillant que d'habitude, il semblait inquiet. Inquiet que tout recommence, de nouveau.

« En fait professeur, nous pensons que cela concerne les vacances scolaires » lui répondit sur un ton hésitant Hermione Granger.

« Tout juste encore une fois, répliqua le Directeur. Les temps sont instables et pleins de danger mes enfants vous le savez, la guerre va recommencer d'un instant à l'autre et nous devons assurément veiller sur vous trois. Vous êtes en sécurité au sein de cette école, grâce à la présence de vos professeurs mais aussi des nombreux sortilèges qui protègent l'école. Malheureusement, je ne peux vous proposer de rester dans l'enceinte de l'école cet été, les professeurs sont déjà repartis et sont rentrés chez eux, l'école ferme et je ne peux pas faire grand-chose à cela. Cependant, je pense que ce n'est pas sûr que Harry retourne chez son oncle et sa tante. De plus, je ne veux pas mettre en danger toute ta famille parce qu'elle l'aura hébergé, Ron. » A ces derniers mots il se tourna vers Ron avec un petit sourire et un regard plein de compassion.

Le Directeur reprit « Les membres fidèles à Voldemort, risquent de chercher à te tuer Harry. Et en invitant Harry chez toi Ron, tu mettrais toute ta famille en danger et je m'y refuse. Ainsi, j'ai pensé à une solution. Je vais te faire passer les vacances dans un endroit sécurisé Harry. Bien sûr, ce ne sera pas les vacances les plus drôles que tu pourrais vivre mais en attendant je suis sûr que tu seras en complète sécurité. – Le directeur fit une pause - Cependant, si vous le souhaitez Mr Wheasley et Mlle Granger vous pouvez passer l'été avec Harry, jeunes gens.

Pour des raisons de logistique la personne qui va vous héberger n'est pas encore au courant que vous arriverez aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas tout gérer, y compris les caractères de chacun…. Cependant, je sais qu'il y a de la place pour vous trois et que vous serez bien accueillis et bien traités. D'ailleurs la solution que je vous propose aujourd'hui a été élaborée il y a de cela quelques années, j'aurai seulement espéré que ce jour n'arrive pas mais malheureusement nous y sommes… Qu'en pensez-vous jeunes gens ? »

« Merci d'avoir pris le temps de chercher une solution pour moi professeur » répondit Harry à Dumbledore. « Mais je ne voudrais pas m'imposer chez quelqu'un qui n'en a pas envie. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, ton hébergeur a été l'instigateur de cette solution de secours » lui répondit avec un sourire narquois le Directeur Dumbledore.

« Quand à moi professeur, continua Ron, ma mère va s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas et elle risque de m'en vouloir de ne pas passer l'été avec elle. »

« Ron, tu pourras bien évidemment prévenir cette chère Molly et je suis certaine qu'elle comprendra que tu ne souhaites pas laisser Harry seul. Cependant, je tiens à vous prévenir qu'une fois que vous serez là-bas il n'y aura pas moyen de faire marche arrière avant la rentrée scolaire, vous resterai sur place, est-ce clair jeunes gens ? Il y aura la solution de secours du Square Grimmauld mais en ultime recours » répondit Dumbledore, en jetant son regard, devenu un peu plus sérieux cette fois sur les trois amis.

« Très bien, alors je viens avec Harry » répondit avec empressement Ron.

« Moi aussi », répondit sur le même ton d'excitation Hermione. « Mais je dois prévenir mes parents, ils comprendront. »

« Et bien sache, ma chère Hermione, que là où vous allez, il y a ce que vous appelez chez les moldus, le téléphone, tu pourras donc contacter tes parents pour les prévenir et sans doute aussi dans le courant de l'été. »

Les trois élèves se regardèrent de manière hébétée, se demandant bien où Dumbledore allait les cachait, dans une maison moldue ?

« Bien alors, jeunes gens si tout est clair pour vous, je vous suggère d'aller préparer vos affaires. Ne prenez que le minimum, ne vous chargez pas. Il y a de la place pour trois mais ce n'est pas un château quand même. N'emportez pas vos animaux. Monsieur Rusard en prendra soin ici. Rejoignons-nous dans le hall principal dans deux heures mes enfants, ne perdons pas de temps. »

Les trois élèves se levèrent, sentant la fin de la conversation, et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Sur le chemin de leur salle commune puis de leur dortoir, les trois jeunes élèves essayèrent de trouver chez qui ils pourraient bien passer l'été. Qu'avait en tête Dumbledore ? Visiblement, il s'agissait d'une maison moldue mais sans doute habitée par un sorcier car il avait précisé que Harry y serait en sécurité. Sans doute s'agissait-il de la maison d'un de ses amis en qui il avait confiance.

Deux heures plus tard, précisément, les trois élèves attendaient dans le hall de l'école, avec leurs valises. Le professeur Dumbledore arriva et leur demanda de le suivre. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à une partie éloignée du parc de l'école et il leur tendit le bras.

« Venez mes enfants, attrapez-moi le bras nous allons transplaner. La maison est bien protégée et il n'est pas possible pour tout le monde de s'y rendre. Tenez-moi le bras jeunes gens, allez, allez. »

Les trois élèves attrapèrent le bras du professeur Dumbledore et transplanèrent.

Ils arrivèrent, chancelant, dans l'entrée d'une maison. Une entrée classique de maison moldue. Derrière eux se trouvait une porte d'entrée en bois foncé. A leur gauche une petite porte blanche. En face d'eux une autre porte blanche mais plus grande que l'autre et qui semblait donner sur une pièce importante. A leur droite il y avait un escalier en bois brut foncé, il semblait ancien mais en bon état. La pièce était simple et propre. Les murs peints en beige. Pas de décoration, pas de fioriture, juste un tapis au sol, un tapis beige qui rappelait la couleur des murs sur le sol en bois brut foncé également, comme l'escalier. Ils ne firent aucun bruit, se contentant de regarder autour d'eux. Ils entendirent des rires. Des rires féminins, une femme qui semblait jeune et de bonne humeur.

Et c'est alors qu'ils eurent la réponse à leur question quand Dumbledore se mit face à la grande porte et cria légèrement :

« Severus, Severus ! »

Les trois élèves se retournèrent les uns vers les autres avec un échangeant de l'étonnement mais surtout de la peur, beaucoup de peur.


	2. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Me voilà avec une petite fic sur Severus Rogue. Je n'ai pas écris de fanfiction depuis plus de 10 ans et je préfère franchement les lire mais j'avais cette histoire qui me trottait en tête et je voulais la partager avec vous._

 _Pour contextualiser un peu je souhaite partager avec vous une histoire où Severus ne serait pas le méchant cynique du livre et serait sortie un peu de son amour pour Lilly – je l'aime bien j'aimerai bien qu'il ait une vie sympa ! L'idée n'est pas d'en faire une fic parfaitement lignée sur les livres – je ne connais l'univers Harry Potter que depuis 1 mois – mais de vous donner des idées pour imaginer ce Severus là, celui que moi j'aime bien ! Avec le physique du film et une carapace de méchant sur un cœur de guimauve (peut-être pas autant_ _)_

 _Voilà un petit peu le topo pour cette histoire là, je vous demande un peu d'indulgence – l'idée est de me faire plaisir et de faire plaisir à ceux qui aiment Rogue comme moi._

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

 _Disclaimer : l'histoire et les personnages – hors Hélène et Hope – appartiennent à J.K Rowling._

 **Chapitre 1 : Surprise et angoisse**

« Severus, voyons ouvre-moi la porte » cria de nouveau Albus. Celui-ci se tourna vers les trois élèves, leur souri et leur dit d'une voix tranquille « Tout va bien se passer, ne vous inquiétez pas. » Il se doutait de l'inquiétude des trois élèves. Le professeur Severus Rogue, professeur des potions à Poudlard, n'était pas le professeur préféré des élèves et ils avaient, au fil des années, souvent accusé le professeur d'être à la solde des Mangemorts, hommes de main de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. En fait, c'était tout l'inverse. Le professeur Rogue avait pris la marque des Ténèbres des années plus tôt, s'alliant au mal, avant de comprendre son erreur. Il continuait donc à se faire passer pour Mangemort tout en donnant des informations précieuses à son mentor Dumbledore et aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui combattent les Ténèbres. Mais les trois élèves avaient du mal à croire cette hypothèse, il faut dire que le professeur était vraiment très fort pour se faire passer pour méchant. Ils doutaient de sa sincérité.

Subitement, la porte s'ouvrit sortant les trois élèves de leurs réflexions angoissantes.

Le corps de Severus Rogue ouvrit la porte mais son visage était encore tourné vers l'intérieur de la pièce de laquelle il venait, avec un sourire sur le visage. Il n'était pas habillé comme le professeur Rogue. Il portait un pantalon noir, sans doute le même qu'à Poudlard mais il portait un tee-shirt blanc. Un tee-shirt. Les trois élèves étaient pétrifiés. Ils se trouvaient dans la maison de Severus Rogue, dans laquelle visiblement ils allaient passer l'été. Celui-ci semblait vivre avec quelqu'un – une femme, sans doute sa sœur ou sa fille – et il portait un tee-shirt ! Ils se regardaient inquiets, interloqués et complètement perdus.

« Albus, je…. » c'est à ce moment là, interrompant sa phrase, que Severus avait retourné là tête et s'était rendu compte que le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas seul.

Ils sentirent la colère monter dans le corps de Severus, comme à l'école quand il les surprenait en mauvaise posture. Le corps de leur professeur se raidit et il enleva immédiatement son bras de la portière pour le mettre derrière son dos. C'est celui qui portait la marque des Ténèbres. Tout le monde savait qu'il la portait mais personne ne l'avait encore jamais vue sur lui, il avait toujours pris grand soin de la cacher.

C'est Dumbledore qui rompit le silence, voyant l'attitude de son hôte

« Severus, nous en avions parlé, tu savais que ça arriverait un jour. Je n'avais pas le choix, nous avons besoin de toi. »

Le sourire du professeur Rogue s'effaça complètement de son visage et il entra dans la pièce en laissant la porte ouverte, sans doute signe qu'ils pouvaient entrer.

Le professeur Dumbledore entra dans la pièce et fit signe aux trois élèves de le suivre.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce de taille moyenne, encore décorée à la mode moldue. Elle était claire, sans fioriture, comme l'entrée, elle comportait un canapé marron foncé, une table de salle à manger en bois entourée de chaises dépareillée. Et sur une portion entière du mur se trouvait une immense bibliothèque. Pas de décoration spécifique à part un bouquet de tulipes rouges dans un vase sur la table de salle à manger.

Et pour augmenter encore la surprise des élèves, au fond de la pièce se trouvait une femme, une jeune femme. Et elle portait un paquet dans les bras, un paquet qu'elle tenait comme un bébé et qui avait étonnement la taille d'un bébé. Elle fit un grand sourire quand elle vit le professeur Dumbledore :

« Albus ! »

Elle ne put démontrer plus son plaisir de voir le vieux professeur car le professeur Rogue l'interrompit en levant la main vers elle. Comme si elle le comprenait sans mots, elle fit demi-tour et changea de pièce se dirigeant vers ce qui devait être la cuisine.

« Albus, reprit le professeur Rogue, nous avions dit que cela pouvait arriver mais nous n'avions pas dit que ça arriverait maintenant, chez moi et qu'ils seraient trois. »

« Severus, je n'ai pas le choix. L'école doit fermer cet été et c'est l'endroit le plus sûr que je connaisse pour ces trois jeunes gens. »

« Mais Albus, que faites vous de ma vie ? De mon intimité ? » Le professeur Rogue semblait énervé et il sortit enfin les bras de son dos et pointa le majeur de son bras droit vers le professeur Dumbledore. Quelque chose se passa dans son cerveau – sans doute en rapport avec sa marque - et il se retourna vivement, pris son habituelle redingote qui était posée sur le dossier d'une chaise, l'enfila et la boutonna vivement, sans doute mu par la colère.

« Severus, reprit calmement Dumbledore, ces jeunes gens respecterons ton intimité et ne révèlerons pas tes très beaux secrets », lui répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le professeur Rogue se tourna vers les trois élèves et avança d'un pas vif en les pointant du doigt.

« Je vous préviens, son ton était clairement celui d'une menace, si vous révélez à quiconque ce que vous voyez ici, si vous révélez à quiconque ma vraie vie, si vous posez des questions, tentez de comprendre ou vous immiscez dans ma vie et dans ma famille, je vous ferai tous disparaitre de la surface de cette terre, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Le ton qu'il avait employé était clairement menaçant et les trois élèves furent impressionnés, il leur avait toujours fait peur et là, de toucher à sa vie privée, semblait encore plus le toucher et le mettre en colère.

« Bien maintenant que tout est clair, je vais vous laisser », dit avec son sourire narquois, le professeur Dumbledore, il sortit dans l'entrée de la maison et transplana, sans aucune autre explication.

Les trois élèves n'auraient pas pu se sentir plus mal à l'aise. Ils se trouvaient seuls, au milieu du salon de Severus Rogue, ils allaient passer l'été dans cette maison, avec lui. Et par-dessus tout, ils avaient découvert qu'il avait une vie, une vie privée.


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : l'histoire et les personnages – hors Hélène et Hope – appartiennent à J.K Rowling._

 **Chapitre 2 :** **Yeux écarquillés et bouches grandes ouvertes**

La tête de la jeune fille de tout à l'heure dépassa à nouveau de l'embrasure de la porte. Elle regarda Rogue et lui demanda, d'un ton calme et gentil :

« Severus, puis-je ? »

« Bien sûr, viens. » Il semblait toujours énervé, n'arrêtant pas de fixer les élèves de son regard noir intense mais en lui répondant son ton changea. Il continua de s'adresse à elle « Bien, puisque tu as sans doute deviné, ce dont nous avions parlé il y a quelques mois est arrivé, je te présente trois élèves que nous allons devoir accueillir cet été. Voici Ron, Hermione et Harry. »

« Bonjour », leur dit-elle, en s'approchant d'eux, toujours avec le paquet dans les bras. Elle s'approcha et leur serra à tous la main en leur offrant un beau sourire sincère. « Je m'appelle Hélène. »

Severus ne semblait pas tenté de continuer la discussion et Hélène non plus. C'est Hermione qui rompit le silence : « J'espère que nous ne vous dérangeons pas. »

« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas » lui répondit Hélène. « Nous en avions déjà parlé et nous savions que cela arriverait tôt ou tard. Severus, va faire monter vos affaires. Nous allions passer à table. Vous devez avoir faim. »

De son air grognon habituel, Severus sorti sa baguette et la fit tourner. Il jeta un sort et ainsi les valises disparurent de l'entrée. Il profita d'avoir sa baguette dans la main pour refermer la porte derrière eux.

Hélène se tourna vers lui et avec un sourire, lui tendit le paquet en lui disant qu'elle allait mettre la table. Elle disparu de nouveau dans l'autre pièce et le malaise revint entre eux. Severus senti qu'il avait besoin de donner quelques explications qui pourraient détendre un peu l'atmosphère, les trois élèves n'osant pas broncher depuis les menaces.

« Euh, bon… Hélène est ma, mon… C'est mon épouse ». Les trois élèves ne purent s'empêcher de se regard le regard agrandit et la bouche ouverte sous l'étonnement. Le professeur reprit : « Et cette petite chose… » il enleva un bout du tissu qui protégeait la tête d'un bébé « est notre petite fille de 5 mois, Hope. » Les yeux des trois élèves ne pouvant s'écarquiller plus et leur bouche ne pouvant s'ouvrir plus, des bruits de profonde surprise sortirent de cette bouche. Il leur fallut un moment pour entendre et comprendre la nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Mais, ne laissant pas le temps aux nombreuses questions qui se bousculaient dans la tête des élèves de franchir leur bouche, le professeur Rogue ajouta : « Fermez cette bouche Miss Granger. Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir une vie en dehors de cette école non ? »

Aucun des trois comparses n'osa répondre.


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : l'histoire et les personnages – hors Hélène et Hope – appartiennent à J.K Rowling._

 **Chapitre 3 :** **Hélène la sauveuse**

Le silence se faisait de plus en plus présent et gênant. Le trio d'élèves auraient eu très envie de se retrouver seuls pour discuter de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre et échafauder tout un tas de théorie. Mais visiblement il était l'heure de manger et il n'était pas envisageable d'être mal poli sous le toit de Severus Rogue. Celui-ci restait tout aussi immobile et droit qu'à l'école. A plusieurs différences près. Déjà, ses cheveux étaient propres, et ensuite, différence énorme, il portait un bébé dans les bras, son bébé et il était en train de le bercer. Chacune des quatre personnes présentes dans la pièce réfléchissait ardemment afin de trouver une chose à dire mais rien ne venait. La situation était trop bizarre et étrange, et inattendue.

Finalement, et tout le monde s'en trouva soulagé, Hélène leur annonça que le repas était prêt, que la table était mise et qu'ils pouvaient passer à table. Hermione la regarda avec grattitude heureusement, finalement, que le professeur Rogue avait un secret nommé Hélène car celle-ci semblait en passe de leur faire passer un moins mauvais été qu'ils pouvaient penser en le passant chez Severus Rogue. Celui-ci partit dans le coin du canapé et installa le bébé dans un transat. La petite fille paraissait très sage et calme.

Ils s'assirent à table. Severus s'assit à un bout et Hélène à l'autre. Ils semblaient avoir leurs habitudes. Elle avait disposé deux assiettes sur un côté de la longueur de la table et une de l'autre côté. Lâchement, les deux garçons s'assirent côte à côte et Hermione se retrouva seule, un peu perdue de l'autre côté de la table. Elle regarda le plat qui trônait au centre de la table. Jamais il ne contenait assez pour nourrir 5 personnes. Elle ne savait pas si elle n'allait pas également passer deux mois à mourir de faim. Finalement, se fut de nouveau Hélène-la-sauveuse qui vint à la rescousse :

« Severus », demanda-t-elle en montrant le plat de sa main droite, « veux-tu bien s'il te plait ? »

Aussitôt, avec un regard et une attitude qui transpirait le déni, le professeur pointa sa baguette sur le plat qui s'agrandit immédiatement. Il y avait à présent largement à manger pour les 5 convives.

« Servez-vous, j'espère que cela vous plaira » leur dit Hélène en leur adressant à tous un sourire. « Bon appétit tout le monde » continua-t-elle en appuyant son regard sur Rogue qui ne répondit que par un grognement.

Le repas se passa en silence. Les trois élèves ne parvenaient à ne penser qu'à la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et à ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre sur le professeur Rogue. Hors, celui-ci leur avait bien interdit de poser des questions et ils n'osèrent pas lui désobéir, dans sa propre maison, le premier jour de leurs deux mois de cohabitation forcée.

Le repas finit, Hélène se leva et débarrassa la table. Dans une volonté d'apaisement, Hermione se leva également et lui donna un coup de main. La jeune femme semblait aimer la vie à la mode moldue et Hermione savait bien en quoi cela consistait.

Contre toute attente Rogue rompit le silence et appela sa femme. « Peut-être peux-tu brancher ta télévision dans leur chambre ? Cela pourra peut-être leur fournir une occupation. »

« Vous avez une télévision ? » Ce fut Ron qui semblait tout excité par le mot « télévision ». Les élèves de l'école, dont Harry et Hermione, qui avaient vécu dans une famille de moldus, lui avaient souvent parlé de cette petite boîte branchée sur l'électricité qui diffusait des images animées et racontaient des histoires. Mais jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de tester cet objet et il semblait très heureux de pouvoir le tester enfin.

« Oui, lui répondit Hélène, j'en ai une qui traîne je peux la brancher dans votre chambre si vous le souhaitez. »

« Oh oui ! Mon père sera fou quand il saura que j'ai regardé la télévision ! » lui répondit Ron tout excité, dont les joues reprenaient enfin des couleurs depuis leur transplanage dans la maison du professeur Rogue


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : l'histoire et les personnages – hors Hélène et Hope – appartiennent à J.K Rowling._

 **Chapitre 4 : Installation**

Le dîner finit et la table débarrassée, Severus s'assit dans le canapé, sans aucun commentaire ni regard pour personne. Il prit un livre qui traînait sur la table basse en bois brut devant le canapé et y plongea la tête.

Hélène ne sembla pas y faire attention et annonça aux élèves qu'elle allait leur montrer leur chambre et la salle de bain de la maison. Elle sortit alors dans l'entrée, dans laquelle ils avaient transplané en arrivant, et grimpa les escaliers qui s'y trouvaient. Les murs étaient beige, propres, cependant, aucune décoration n'était présente sur les murs. Ils arrivèrent sur un petit palier où se trouvaient 4 portes. Une à gauche, une à droite et deux en faces d'eux. Un de ces portes menait à la salle de bain. Celle-ci n'était pas bien grande mais elle comportait tout ce qui était nécessaire et semblait également propre. Hélène leur dit qu'ils pouvaient s'en servir autant qu'il leur semblait bon. Elle ouvrit la deuxième porte qui donnait sur un nouvel escalier qu'elle emprunta. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans le grenier de la maison qui avait été aménagé. Il était immense, en fait tout la superficie de la maison. De grandes poutres en bois le traversaient de part en part et, comme le reste de la maison, les murs étaient clairs et tout semblait très propre. Il y avait dans un coin du grenier une immense bibliothèque, encore plus grande que celle du salon, remplie de livre. Dans une autre partie se trouvaient des armoires anciennes. Et devant eux, un lit double et un peu plus loin un lit simple. Les valises d'Hermione, Ron et Harry se trouvaient au milieu de la pièce. Lors qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce ils ne purent retenir plus longtemps leur curiosité, ils se regroupèrent autour d'Hélène et l'assaillirent de questions.

« Êtes-vous vraiment la femme du professeur Rogue ? » lui demanda Harry

« Comment doit-on vous appeler ? Madame Rogue, Madame, Hélène ? » Demanda en même temps Hermione

« Comment est-ce possible ? Il est si…. » Demanda quand à lui Ron

Hélène les interrompit en mettant son doigt devant sa bouche pour leur faire signe de se taire. Elle retourna en arrière et ferma la porte qui menait au grenier avant de leur répondra en tachant de ne pas parler trop fort :

« J'imagine que vous devez vous poser des questions. Albus et Minerva m'ont expliqué comment pouvait se comporter et comment pouvait être perçu Severus à l'école. Je vous assure qu'une partie de tout cela n'est qu'un « personnage » que s'est créé Severus pour se protéger. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Oui je suis la femme de Severus, et vous pouvez m'appeler Hélène. Demain, il doit aller travailler toute la journée dans son laboratoire pour travailler sur une commande de Sainte-Mangouste, j'essaierai de répondre à quelques unes de vos questions d'accord ? Ne lui tenez pas rigueur de son attitude. C'est lui qui a créé ce plan avec Albus, vous accueillir ici, c'est pour ça que la pièce est prête. Mais il ne s'y attendait pas aujourd'hui et il a un peu de mal à accepter les incursions dans sa vie privée. Tout va bien se passer, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Elle finit de leur parler en leur adressant un sourire réconfortant. Cette femme devait être un ange pour supporter Severus Rogue et, visiblement, l'aimer. Elle reprit « Je suis désolée nous n'avons que deux lits. Je vous propose qu'Hermione tu prennes le petit lit et que les garçons vous prenez le grand. Je vais vous sortir les draps pour que vous puissiez vous installer » elle se dirigea vers une armoire et leur tendit deux piles de draps, armés de leurs baguettes les élèves s'affairèrent à faire leurs lits « les garçons, pouvez vous approcher la commode qui est là-bas je vais vous installer la télé. »

La télévision installée, les élèves installèrent leurs affaires et la soirée se passa.


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer : l'histoire et les personnages – hors Hélène et Hope – appartiennent à J.K Rowling._

 **Chapitre 5 : les explications de Rogue**

La soirée se passa. Les trois élèves regardèrent la télé et Hélène leur monta même un plateau télé : pop-corn, sandwich, chips. Ils la trouvèrent sympathique : elle était gentille, souriante, belle et si jeune. Ils en auraient des questions à lui poser le lendemain. En regardant la télé, ils discutaient, essayaient d'échafauder des théories sur l'existence, la vraie, de Rogue. Depuis quand étaient-ils ensemble ? Faisait-il également semblant d'être méchant en classe ? Il était souvent à l'école, il ne voyait alors pas sa famille ? De nombreuses théories furent partagées par les élèves avant que, finalement, il valait mieux attendre les explications car toute cette situation était très étrange et totalement improbable.

Ils étaient reconnaissants à la jeune femme de leur avoir monté leur repas. Cela leur permis de ne pas croiser leur sombre professeur à nouveau et de lui laisser le temps de digérer leur colère.

Durant la soirée ils entendirent de temps en temps des pleurs de bébé mais ils ne durèrent pas très longtemps et à un moment, plus aucun bruit, tout semblait calme. Les propriétaires des lieux semblaient être allés se coucher, il faut dire qu'il se faisait tard et, d'après ce que leur avait dit Hélène, le professeur Rogue travaillait également durant les vacances scolaires.

Perdus dans leurs réflexions, ils entendirent cogner à la porte, pas très fort, et elle s'ouvrit. Puis le professeur Rogue entra. Il portait toujours son pantalon noir mais avait laissé tomber la redingote, il était maintenant en teeshirt et ses cheveux étaient remontés, attachés.

Il ne se préoccupa pas de toutes les formules de politesse possibles – j'espère que vous êtes bien installés, désolé de vous déranger… - et s'adressa aux élèves avec le même ton professoral qu'il employait à l'école : direct et froid.

« Potter, Wheasley, Miss Granger, vous êtes ici parce que cette maison est protégée, voyez-vous, par tout un tas de sortilège elle n'est visible nulle part, elle n'existe sur aucune carte et n'est connue que de Minerva, Albus et moi. Un peu comme la maison des Black sauf que là, il y a encore moins de monde au courant, vous comprenez ? » – Il parlait en fixant Harry et celui-ci hocha la tête, laissant son professeur continuer – « Personne n'est au courant de l'existence de cette maison ni de celle de Hélène et de ma fille. Je sais que vous devez être surpris, mais leur existence, si elle était dévoilée, nous ferait courir un très grand risque. Je suis censé être loyal au Seigneur des Ténèbres et espionner Dumbledore pour son compte – ce qui est l'inverse mais peu de monde est au courant – et il ne serait pas envisageable donc que je prenne une femme et que j'ai un enfant avec celle-ci. Vous comprenez ? D'autant que – et c'est là que malheureusement je dois vous faire confiance, car cette information est cruciale d'accord ? – Hélène est une moldue. »

Les yeux des élèves s'écarquillèrent pour la nième fois de la journée, à cette information tout aussi inattendue que la manière dont se déroulait cette journée. Le professeur Rogue, Mangemort ou ex-Mangemort peu importe en fait, Directeur de Serpentard, prônant le Sang Pur, marié à une moldue. Mais celui-ci, contre toute attente, reprit :

« Je sais ce que vous vous dites tous les trois. Sachez que le sang pur ne m'intéresse pas, je suis d'ailleurs de Sang mêlé et les choses arrivent parfois toutes seules sans que ce genre de considération ne rentre en ligne de compte. Je ne tiens pas à vous raconter mon histoire avec Hélène, je ne suis pas ici pour vous expliquer ma vie privée mais sachez que de ce fait, son statut de moldue, je suis encore plus en danger, et elle aussi. Si cela se savait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'hésiterait pas à la torturer et à la tuer sous mes yeux rien que pour me punir d'avoir aimé une moldue, ce que je ne souhaite pas, bien évidemment. Vous comprenez donc pourquoi il est essentiel que vous tous ne répétiez jamais à qui que ce soit – même quelqu'un en qui vous pensez avoir confiance – ce que vous voyez ici d'accord ? »

Harry hocha la tête un peu surpris, le professeur Rogue, si ce que Dumbledore et Hélène lui avait dit, lui faisait confiance car il avait lui-même créé le plan de le faire venir chez lui alors qu'il savait sa situation risquée.

« J'ai une dernière chose à vous dire à tous les trois avant que nous allions nous coucher. Hélène étant moldue et Hope trop jeune pour savoir si elle a des pouvoirs, et encore plus pour s'en servir, lorsque je suis absent, elles n'ont aucun moyen de se défendre. En tant normal ce n'est pas très inquiétant car la maison est protégée et personne ne cherche à les trouver – ne connaissant pas leur existence – mais maintenant que vous êtes ici, le danger est plus grand. Je vous demande donc de tout faire pour les protéger en cas d'attaque en mon absence, êtes-vous d'accord avec ça ? »

Harry prit la parole pour la première fois depuis que le professeur avait commencé à lui parler : « Oui professeur ne vous inquiétez pas, nous les protégeront. Merci à vous de nous accueillir et de nous faire confiance. »

Il avait finalement prit sa confiance à deux mains pour remercier son professeur. Celui-ci venait de devenir aux yeux de Harry légèrement plus sympathique et il comprenait son inquiétude. Rogue lui répondit par un rictus et repris : « Ne vous méprenez pas Potter, je vous accueille ici car les temps sont plus que dangereux et troublés. Je veux que cette guerre se termine et je sais que nous allons avoir besoin de vous pour ceci. Je vais vous gardez en vie pour que vous puissiez effectuer cette tâche et vous en vanter après. Mais peu importe, peu m'importe tant que cette guerre se termine. » Sur ces derniers mots, dans lesquels le professeur Rogue était redevenu la personne froide et désagréable de l'école, il fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce.

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et me donner vos idées !**_


	7. Chapter 6

_Bonjour à tous, je profite de mes vacances pour écrire un peu et poster quelques chapitres._

 _J'ai fait des corrections suite à des reviews dans les premiers chapitres, ce qui peut impliquer quelques changements pour ceux qui lisent du début._

 _Bonne lecture à tous._

 _Disclaimer : l'histoire et les personnages – hors Hélène et Hope – appartiennent à J.K Rowling._

 **Chapitre 6 : Le début des explications**

Les élèves s'endormirent très tard suite aux nouvelles révélations de cette journée chargée en émotions. Hermione fut la première réveillée. Elle avait l'habitude durant l'année scolaire de se lever tôt pour réviser au calme dans la salle commune, avant que les autres ne se lèvent. L'année scolaire venant à peine de se finir elle n'avait pas encore perdu cette habitude. Il lui fallait habituellement au moins deux semaines avant de réussir à dormir un peu plus tard. Elle se leva donc très discrètement, enfila un pull et sortit de la chambre. Elle ne voulait réveiller personne mais elle n'avait pas envie de rester des heures dans son lit. Elle descendit doucement les marches ne sachant pas si les propriétaires des lieux dormaient encore ou non. Lorsqu'elle arriva tout en bas, dans le couloir où la veille ils avaient transplané elle vit de la lumière. Ils devaient être levés. En même temps, Rogue avait un tout petit bébé et, du peu qu'elle en connaissait, les petits bébés se levaient tôt. Elle poussa alors doucement la porte et elle vit alors Hélène assise sur le canapé en train de nourrir sa petite fille. Elle dut sans doute entendre la porte s'ouvrir car elle tourna la tête et accueillit Hermione avec un joli sourire.

« Bonjour Hermione. Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Bonjour Hélène. Oui merci. Je ne veux pas vous déranger… » Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise face à cette jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, la femme de Rogue, en train de donner le sein à son bébé. Cela semblait trop impudique et elle avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place.

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me gêne pas. Il y a du jus de citrouille ou d'orange dans le réfrigérateur ainsi que du thé ou du café si tu le souhaites. Je pensais préparer le petit-déjeuner pour toi et les garçons après avoir donné à manger à Hope. Mais sinon tu peux t'asseoir et attendre… »

Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire… Cette Hélène semblait si gentille… Elle choisit de s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé, à côté d'Hélène. Le silence se fit un instant, Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle essayait d'éviter de regarder dans la direction d'Hélène et alors ses yeux se posèrent sur l'énorme bibliothèque face à elle. Elle y trouva de tout, littéralement. Il y avait des livres de sorcellerie et tout un tas d'autres livres moldus, des livres scientifiques, des romans, des essais, de la poésie, vraiment de tout.

« Tu aimes lire ? » lui demanda Hélène. Sans détourner son regard, et tout en laissant son doigt glisser sur les livres, Hermione lui répondit :

« Oui beaucoup ».

« Tu pourras lire ceux-ci si tu veux. Il faudra juste faire attention au classement. Severus n'aime pas que l'on remette un livre à la mauvaise place. » A ces mots Hélène sourit et se leva. En remettant son tee-shirt correctement elle posa sa fille sur son épaule gauche.

« Viens boire quelque chose. Je vais peut-être me reprendre un thé, tu en veux ? »

Hermione sourit à cette jeune femme qui essayait de la faire se sentir moi mal à l'aise.

« Tu veux déjeuner maintenant ou attendre que tes deux amis se lèvent ? »

« Vous avez déjeuné vous ? Je ne voudrais pas vous faire attendre… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, j'ai déjeuné en même temps que Severus »

« Il est partit ? »

« Oui pendant les vacances scolaires il travaille parfois pour Ste Mangouste, il leur prépare certaines potions qui ne peuvent apparemment pas être faites par n'importe qui. »

« Il nous a dit que vous n'aviez pas de pouvoir magique. »

Hélène lui sourit avant de lui répondre. Hermione avait dit cela sur le ton du murmure, elle avait peu dormit en réfléchissant beaucoup à cela cette nuit et cela lui faisait du bien d'en parler avec la principale concernée.

« Et non en effet. Je suis une moldue, c'est pour cela qu'il y a un réfrigérateur et une télévision dans cette maison ! » Elle dit cela en rigolant. Puis elle avança un peu sa tête vers Hermione pour lui dire, en toute douceur « Je répondrais à vos questions ne vous en faites pas. Du mieux que je peux. On va juste attendre que vos amis se réveillent, je ne tiens pas à tout répéter plusieurs fois ». Hermione lui sourit, pleine de sollicitude.

Le temps passa. Hermione s'assit dans le canapé en commençant à feuilleter un livre sur le lien entre les potions et les sortilèges dans le domaine de la guérison pendant qu'Hélène s'occupait du ménage. La petite Hope était installée dans un transat en face d'Hermione. La petite fille dormait à poings fermés. C'était un beau bébé. Même si tous les bébés sont relativement beaux celle-ci l'était vraiment. Les cheveux d'un noir de jais, l'enfant de Rogue sans aucun doute, mais avec de jolis traits fins. Elle en vint à espérer que cette petite, en grandissant, n'ait pas le nez de son père….

Puis elle entendit des bruits de pas, très délicats, Ronald sans doute, dans l'escalier. Les deux garçons apparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte et la regardèrent, avec sur leurs têtes l'expression pleine de surprise de la veille. Ils balayèrent tous les deux la pièce du regard et n'apercevant personne d'autre que leur camarade de classe, Ron lui demanda :

« Ils ne sont pas là ? »

« Non Rogue est partit travailler pour Ste Mangouste et Hélène est dans le jardin, elle étend du linge propre. »

Un « Ouf » à peine contenu sortit de la bouche des deux garçons qui s'affalèrent dans le canapé de chaque côté de leur amie. Puis Ron, curieux, lui demanda :

« Elle t'a raconté quelque chose ? »

« Non elle m'a dit, qu'il était partit travailler, qu'elle avait déjeuné avec lui et qu'elle allait répondre à nos questions mais quand vous serez levé pour pas tout répéter cinq fois. »

« Cool ! » Ron, à ces mots «répondre à nos questions » ne put s'empêcher de sourire plus encore et de s'enfoncer de nouveau dans le canapé. Il aimait beaucoup ce genre d'histoires, les ragots etc. Il reprit cependant : « Je n'en reviens pas. Une si jolie fille, et gentille en plus, qui vit avec Rogue. Et lui, si méchant, moche, cruel et sournois qui a une femme et une fille, un bébé en plus ! ».

Harry sourit mais n'eut rien à redire, Ron ayant résumé tout ce qu'ils pensaient de la situation qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une porte, à l'arrière de la maison, grinça.

Hélène entra dans la pièce, un panier de linge vide sous le bras. Elle portait aujourd'hui un jean et un tee-shirt blanc, ses cheveux longs étaient noués dans une tresse. Elle sourit en voyant les trois adolescents, le visage tourné vers elle.

« Bonjour les garçons, vous avez bien dormi ? »

« Oui merci. » Harry et Ron répondirent en cœur.

Hélène servit sur la table de la salle à manger le petit déjeuner : des biscottes, du beurre, de la confiture, du café, du thé, du jus de citrouille et du jus d'orange. Les garçons prirent place à table et commencèrent à manger gaiement. Si tout l'été se passait ainsi – c'est-à-dire sans Rogue et sans bébé qui pleure – ces deux mois ne seraient finalement pas si horribles. Ils mangèrent en silence pendant que, Hélène assise au bout de la table à la même place que la veille, buvait un thé tout aussi en silence. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ne pas voir les regards insistants et interrogateurs des trois élèves. Il était temps de répondre aux questions des enfants. Visiblement, cependant, personne n'osait prendre les devants. Les garçons, pleins de courage, donnèrent de légers coups de pieds à Hermione pour que, en tant que seule fille du groupe, elle prenne les devants et demande à Hélène d'expliquer toute cette histoire. Elle leur lança un regard noir mais prit son courage à deux mains, il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse…

Elle tourna son visage vers celui, impassible d'Hélène :

« Hélène, est-ce que… »

Un sourire, léger cependant, apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle prit quelques instants puis répondit :

« J'imagine que votre curiosité ne peut plus attendre. »

Les regards et sourires des élèves lui confirmèrent cette hypothèse.

« Bien, je vais vous expliquer un peu cette situation. Avant toute chose, sachez que personne en dehors de Severus, Albus et Minerva n'est au courant de mon existence ni de celle de Hope, je tiens à vous sensibiliser sur ce sujet. Tout ce que je vous dis ne doit en aucun cas sortir de cette pièce d'accord ? Et il serait bien aussi de ne pas crier devant Severus que je vous ai raconté notre histoire. Il doit s'en douter mais rien ne sert de le confirmer devant lui. Est-ce que tout ceci est clair pour vous ? »

Les trois élèves firent un oui bien assuré de la tête.

Elle reprit :

« Bien. Alors tout ceci a commencé il y a 15 ans. J'étais alors une enfant, j'avais 13 ans. Je vivais dans une petite ferme isolée avec mon père. Nous cultivions nos légumes et nous élevions nos animaux. Deux fois par semaine mon père allait vendre notre production sur des marchés. Nous vivions en autarcie depuis la mort de ma mère, cinq ans auparavant. Nous étions bien. Un jour, je ne me rappelle plus exactement la date mais c'était en été. La ferme s'est faite attaquée. A l'époque je ne le savais pas, mais maintenant je sais que c'était par des Mangemorts. Ils souhaitaient utiliser notre ferme car, étant perdue au milieu de nulle part et isolée, cela leur pouvait bien être utile pour je ne sais pas quoi d'ailleurs mais bref. Ils nous ont capturés et amenés devant leur chef. Ils étaient tous habillés avec de longues robes noires et le visage recouverts de masques. Ils lui ont dit qu'ils devraient nous tuer ici pour être tranquilles après mais leur chef leur a répondu que ce ne serait pas sûr de le faire sur place, qu'il valait mieux le faire là où ils le faisaient d'habitude et qu'il allait s'en charger. Personne n'a bronché. Il nous a attrapés par les bras et nous avons simplement disparus. Puis nous sommes réapparus dans le couloir de cette même maison. Nous étions chamboulés, avec envie de vomir, les jambes en coton, mal à la tête, et en plus nous pensions que nous allions mourir alors je vous laisse imaginer que nous n'étions pas beaux à voir. Le chef a enlevé son masque et c'était…

« Rogue », coupa Hermione, totalement prise dans cette histoire.

« Oui Severus. Il a essayé tant bien que mal de nous rassurer en nous disant qu'il n'allait pas nous tuer, que nous étions dans sa maison et qu'il allait nous protéger, qu'en fait il faisait semblant d'être méchant… Enfin bon nous n'étions pas très convaincus. Le chef de bande – si jeune – qui dit tout à coup qu'il ne nous tuera pas … Ce n'était pas très crédible. Il nous a fait monter dans le haut de la maison, là où vous dormez actuellement et nous y sommes restés longtemps plusieurs jours. Il nous amenait à manger il était gentil… Et puis les jours ont passés et nous sommes descendus. Il se comportait correctement avec nous alors nous avons commencé à le croire. Mon père a tenu à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et c'est là que Severus nous a expliqué toute cette histoire de sorciers, de mangemorts, de Poudlard etc. C'était fou et complètement absurde. Mais le temps a passé. Il s'absentait souvent pour retourner à l'école. Alors mon père a commencé à retaper cette maison qui était vraiment dans un état pitoyable. Et le temps a passé comme ça. Severus souvent absent nous vivant dans cette maison, tranquillement. Cela a duré trois ans.

« Le professeur Rogue avait quel âge ? » de nouveau Hermione avait envie de tout savoir sur cette histoire qui s'avérait passionnante.

« Quand il nous a sauvés il en avait 26. Il allait juste commencer à enseigner à l'école. Et je l'ai su plus tard, il venait juste de retourner sa veste. »

Harry eut un sourire nostalgique. En effet, cette année là, en faisant – sans le vouloir – tuer Lilly Potter, Severus Rogue avait rejoint Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix pour combattre Voldemort. Mais pour Harry cette date était surtout celle de la mort de ses parents.

Mais Hélène le sortit de sa torpeur en reprenant son histoire.

« Un jour, Papa ne s'est pas réveillé. Tout bêtement. Et mon monde s'est écroulé. Je ne connaissais que lui. C'est lui qui me disait ce que je devais faire, qui m'avait appris ce que je savais, je n'étais pas allée à l'école car elle était trop loin de chez nous. C'était très dur. Severus était à l'école et je n'avais aucun moyen de le contacter. Et à cette époque nous étions plus colocataires qu'autre chose et Severus n'était pas très bavard. Quand il est rentré cela faisait 5 jours que Papa était partit. J'avais eu le temps de pleurer. Je lui ai demandé ce que je devais faire, si je devais partir. Il m'a répondu avec son habituel flegme que j'avais toujours fait ce que je voulais. Mais je suis restée. Il était la seule personne qui me restait et cette maison était la mienne maintenant. Je suis restée.

Voilà le début des explications. Qui suivront dans le prochain chapitre !


	8. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à tous, je profite de mes vacances pour écrire un peu et poster quelques chapitres._

 _J'ai fait des corrections suite à des reviews dans les premiers chapitres, ce qui peut impliquer quelques changements pour ceux qui lisent du début._

 _Bonne lecture à tous._

 _Disclaimer : l'histoire et les personnages – hors Hélène et Hope – appartiennent à J.K Rowling._

 **Chapitre 7 :** **Une longue histoire**

« Je suis restée ». Héléne répéta ces mots comme pour mesurer l'importance qu'ils avaient pour elle.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle fit une pause. Elle avala une longue gorgée de thé et profitant du silence juste après. C'était une bonne conteuse. Les trois élèves étaient pendus à ses lèvres en attendant la suite de l'histoire. Hermione était très intéressée et trouvait que cela ressemblait bien à un roman. Sauf qu'il s'agissait du professeur Rogue. Hélène recommença.

« Je suis restée et nous avons commencé à avoir nos petits habitudes à deux. Quand il rentrait Severus me donnait des cours avec des choses à faire sur la semaine, il ne voulait pas que je me contente du minimum que je connaissais. Il était très exigeant. J'ai créé un jardin aussi ce qui me permet de cultiver des légumes et aussi des plantes dont il a besoin pour ses potions. J'ai continué à retaper la maison. Et de fils en aiguilles nous nous sommes rapprochés. Nous avions la vie d'un vieux couple sans avoir de relation intime. Les choses sont venues peu à peu. Sauf que j'avais 16 et Severus 29. Il refusait d'avoir quoi que ce soit d'intime avec moi tant que je n'étais pas majeure. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit trop tôt pour moi et aussi qu'on puisse dire de lui des choses horribles. Je n'étais pas trop déçue car j'allais bientôt avoir 17 ans mais il m'affirma que n'étant pas sorcière je devais me conformer à la majorité moldue de 18 ans. Alors nous avons attendu que j'ai 18 ans. Et ensuite voilà… Ce n'est pas très original et, cela ne vous regarde pas trop. » – Elle se mit à rire à ses derniers mots mais son histoire n'était pas terminée, elle reprit.

« Entre temps, par contre, il est souvent partit en mission avec ses ex-copains les Mangemorts. Même s'il est souvent à l'école il doit de temps en temps participer quand même pour leur prouver qu'il n'est pas ce qu'il est justement. Sauf qu'ils ne gagnent pas à tous les coups et que leur chef celui que vous appelez Voldemort –Ron paniqua à la prononciation de son nom – aime bien faire du mal à ses acolytes quand il n'est pas content. Plusieurs fois Severus est rentré dans un état pitoyable, enfin plusieurs fois, très souvent même. Il saigne de partout, il boite et je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il peut avoir d'autre. J'ai eu bien du mal à le soigner la première fois. J'ai cru qu'il allait mourir lui aussi. Alors il a trouvé une solution pour que je puisse faire appel à Albus ou Minerva si besoin. Je les avais déjà rencontré car Severus souhaitait qu'Albus connaisse mon existence, au cas où. Alors ils ont créé un petit objet que je peux activer si besoin. Severus, Albus et Minerva ont chacun un autre de ces petits objets et je peux ainsi les prévenir. C'est très pratique, ainsi quand Severus rentre dans un mauvais état et que je ne peux pas le soigner, je peux les appeler pour qu'ils viennent.

Voilà je crois que vous connaissez toute l'histoire. »

Hélène leur sourit, soulagée d'avoir finit avec cette histoire. Elle but une autre gorgée de thé laissant les trois enfants digérer ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Mais Hermione, bien décidée à avoir tous les éléments de cette histoire avait des questions :

« Hélène, vous êtes mariée au professeur Rogue ? Et vous avez une fille. Mais comment est-ce possible si votre existence et votre relation doit rester secrète ?

« Bonne question jeune fille. En fait nous ne sommes pas mariés. Ce que déteste Severus. Mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que mon nom soit associé au sien. Et pour Hope, il avait décidé que nous n'aurions pas d'enfant avant la fin de cette guerre mais elle se fait longue et au bout de 13 années de vie commune il était temps. Et puis… ça ne changera peut-être rien…. Alors nous avons décidé d'avoir notre bébé quand même. Notre bébé. Mais Hope porte mon nom pour l'instant pas le sien. Et elle est née dans une maternité moldue comme ça il a pu être présent, comme n'importe quel père sans que aucun sorcier n'en ai été informé. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient subjugués. Ils n'en revenaient pas. Le professeur Rogue était un meilleur espion qu'ils ne pensaient. Il se faisait passer pour un horrible mangemort et en plus de ça il arrivait à cacher une vie normale, une femme, une fille. Il est certain qu'ils mettraient un certain temps à s'en remettre.

Heureusement, le professeur Rogue rentra tard le soir ne lui laissant pas le temps de voir le trouble dans les esprits de ses élèves.


	9. Chapter 8

_Bonjour à tous, je profite de mes vacances pour écrire un peu et poster quelques chapitres._

 _J'ai fait des corrections suite à des reviews dans les premiers chapitres, ce qui peut impliquer quelques changements pour ceux qui lisent du début._

 _Bonne lecture à tous._

 _Disclaimer : l'histoire et les personnages – hors Hélène et Hope – appartiennent à J.K Rowling._

 **Chapitre 8 :** **Première réunion**

Les jours passèrent tranquillement. Ils n'étaient pas aussi horribles que les élèves auraient pu le penser en vivant chez Severus Rogue. Les propriétaires des lieux étaient calmes et cela était agréable pour les vacances. Cela permettait aux élèves de se reposer après toute l'agitation de cette dernière année scolaire. Ils ne montraient pas beaucoup d'affection l'un envers l'autre et aucun des élèves ne savait si c'était à cause de leur présence ou à cause de l'horrible personnalité du professeur Rogue. Cependant, à quelques rares occasions ils purent "voler" des moments d'intimité pour se convaincre de l'amour étrange que pouvait porter le sombre professeur à sa jeune épouse et à sa petite fille.

Un soir alors que les trois élèves étaient dans leur chambre à regarder la télé en jouant à tour de rôle aux échecs sorciers, Hermione choisit de descendre car elle avait soif. Et elle voulait aussi échapper aux cris que pouvaient pousser les deux garçons durant la bataille que se livraient leurs pions. Elle descendit doucement les marches et, heureusement pour elle, l'escalier en bois ne grinçât pas. Quand elle arriva en bas elle vit, avec son oeil dans l'embrasure de la porte pour ne pas se laisser découvrir, Hélène qui était de dos au professeur Rogue et celui-ci qui l'enlaçait. Ses deux bras étaient croisés autour du ventre de sa femme et il embrassait son cou tout en semblant lui murmurer quelque chose. Hélène avait la tête levée vers lui, il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, elle lui arrivait à l'épaule, et elle souriait. Hermione fit alors demi-tour pour ne pas se faire repérer. Elle n'avait que trop fréquenté son professeur pour savoir qu'il pouvait se mettre dans une colère noire.

Une autre journée, dans l'après-midi, alors que Harry, Ron et Hermione profitaient du soleil dans le jardin Ron montra du doigt l'intérieur de la maison. Les deux autres se tournèrent alors pour regarder à travers la fenêtre. Ils virent Hélène, assise dans le canapé en train d'allaiter sa petite fille. Severus était assis à côté d'elle, sa tête posée contre celle d'Hélène et caressant la tête de la petite fille. Les trois élèves furent étonnés. Malgré ces premiers jours pleins de surprise dans cette maison ils avaient encore du mal à imaginer le professeur Rogue en bon père de famille aimant. Ils ne le connaissaient que dans son rôle de faux mangemort et cela était très perturbant pour eux.

Mais les jours passèrent, calmes et tranquilles. Les élèves profitèrent du jardin et Hermione de la bibliothèque de Severus. Il l'avait lui-même autorisé à se servir dans la bibliothèque - à la condition express de respecter le classement. Severus partait parfois travailler une demie-journée. Hélène leur avait expliqué que ce travail complémentaire était nécessaire car le salaire de Poudlard n'était pas très élevé et que le logement et la nourriture y était déduit. Il ne restait donc pas grande chose d'autant que Severus avait également son logement de l'Impasse du Tisseur, logement "officiel" pour ses amis Mangemort. Avec un bébé les frais étaient trop élevés et ainsi Severus avait cet emploi en "freelance" qui leur permettait de vivre plus confortablement. Evidemment, pour des raisons de sécurité, Hélène ne pouvait pas travailler.

Le vendredi soir, soit 6 jours après leur arrivée, tout le monde était à table pour dîner. Harry et Ron, avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, expliquaient à Hélène en quoi consistait le Quidditch avec, en prime, quelques anecdotes sur les matchs qu'ils avaient disputés à l'école. Celle-ci rit beaucoup en se disant que ce sport, comme les autres, était totalement ridicule. Elle reçu alors l'adhésion d'Hermione et de Severus qui n'avait jamais assisté aux matchs de l'école que parce que, en tant que Directeur de Maison, il en était obligé. Cependant, au beau milieu des rires (ou sourire/rictus en ce qui concerne Severus), celui-ci se redressa brusquement, toute expression quittant son visage et son bras droit vint instantanément appuyer sur son avant-bras gauche.

Hélène, les yeux inquiets et un ton de panique dans la voix se tourna vers lui et le supplia :

« Severus non... »

« Je n'ai pas le choix Hélène. Je dois partir »

Il se leva de table et, sans, pour une fois, se préoccuper de la présence des élèves dans sa maison, alla embrasser le front de sa fille qui dormait tranquillement dans le salon puis serra son épouse dans ses bras et l'embrassa à son tour avant de lui dire :

« A tout à l'heure »

Il fit demi-tour pour se rendre dans l'entrée de la maison où aussitôt le "pop" caractéristique d'un transplanage retentit.  
Hélène, à cet instant, se rassit, et baissa la tête, le visage dépité. Sans bouger le visage et avec une voix beaucoup moins enjouée qu'à l'habitude, elle dit aux élèves :

« D'ici une heure vous monterez dans votre chambre et ne bougerez plus. Ce n'est jamais beau quand il revient. Après ce genre de réunion soit ils se font torturer soit ils boivent ou les deux et dans tous les cas ce n'est pas beau à voir. Surtout, ne sortez pas de la chambre même si vous nous entendez crier. Ne sortez pas »

Hélène ne releva la tête et ne bougea que 20 minutes plus tard quand sa fille se réveilla pour manger. Contrairement à son habitude où elle était active et enjouée, elle n'avait pas sourit ni parlé une seule fois et n'avait pas débarrassé la table. Au moment où elle alla donner le sein à sa fille, par pur réflexe, les trois élèves se levèrent pour débarrasser la table sans pour autant s'empêcher de se regarder avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. La situation ne paraissait pas simple et jamais ils n'avaient imaginé cette situation d'espion du point de vue de Rogue.

Après avoir nourrit sa fille, Hélène monta la coucher, ce qui donna le signal aux élèves pour monter dans leur chambre. Cependant, Ron, rongé par la curiosité, profita de ce moment de flottement pour sortir la paire d'oreilles à rallonge que ses frères lui avait prêté. Il était temps de s'en servir.

Après plus d'une heure passée dans leur chambre sans aucun bruit dans le reste de la maison. Le "pop" d'un transplange retentit, raisonnant dans tous les murs de la petite maison.


End file.
